


All The Lovers......

by dancerjb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancerjb/pseuds/dancerjb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  Jack is unsure of Ianto's feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Lovers......

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I just like to borrow them from time to time.

Jack slowly made his way through the hub holding onto Gwen. He still felt unsteady on his legs. Abadon had taken everything from him.  It had been a long time coming but he had finally breathed again.  _How good that felt. How good it would feel also to be in the arms of that gorgeous Welshman. How many hints did he have to give before Ianto took him seriously? Yes he had felt something during that Lisa incident. He was certain he’d felt a reciprocated kiss when he brought him back after Lisa had thrown him across the hub._

The pair of them walked into the work area. Tosh was the first to see them. She came running across and hugged Jack.

“So good you’re back with us Jack. We’ve missed you. Gwen never left your side. And when she wasn’t there Ianto sat with you, but it was mainly Gwen.”

He was pleased to learn that Ianto, gorgeous Ianto had been watching over him.

Ianto saw him, he came over to him and just stood looking, not really knowing what to do. **_I’m standing here with you why won’t you move?_** _I want to hold you so much. **It hurts when you get close but baby it hurts**_ **.** _I want you so much Ianto._

Jack went up to him, Ianto held out his hand to shake his Captains, but instead of shaking hands Jack pulled him into an embrace.  _It was now or never. He had to show this gorgeous young man how he felt._ He cupped Ianto’s face and kissed him. Jack felt Ianto kiss him back.  _He was reading the signs right, he did have feelings for him. Now he had to know how deep those feelings went._

Pulling apart he looked deep into the blue eyes that he was beginning to fall for.  _This hadn’t happened for a very long time. Yes, he’d had lovers but none had caused him to feel this way before. There was something very special about this young man. **All the lovers, that have gone before, they don’t compare to you.**  How he wished he could say that to Ianto, but he didn’t want to frighten him off._

“Ianto, thank you.”

“For what Jack?”

“For being there, believing that I’d come back.”

“I missed….we missed having you around.”

_There, he’d said it._ Jack knew there was more. He also knew that Ianto was a private man and didn’t really like to show his feelings in front of the others. When the incident with Lisa had finally come out, the others weren’t too pleased with him and it took them a long time to trust him again. Jack had known when they were on the Brecon Beacons that there was a spark between them.  ** _Deep inside your heart you know I’m real_** _. Oh how he wished he could just shout out his feelings. He had to wait for the right moment, and just now wasn’t quite right._

Owen came over “I’m sorry Jack” he said as Jack pulled him close and stifled his sobs.

“It’s ok, I forgive you.”

Jack looked across at Ianto as he released Owen.  ** _Don’t be frightened just give me a little bit more._** _Oh how he wished Ianto could see deep into his soul. If he could he would know that we were meant to be together._

Owen went back to his work station, Tosh and Gwen to theirs. Ianto was making his way to the kitchen when Jack stopped him.

“Ianto, could I have a word in private in my office please?”

“Yes Sir, no problem. Would you like a coffee? I was just going to make some fresh.”

“Please”  _Why didn’t he just come out and say how he was feeling. **Feel can’t you see, there’s so much here to feel.**_  Jack watched him go up to the kitchen. 

Sure enough Ianto brought Jack’s favourite blend into him. Jack took the mug from him and placed it on the table. He took hold of Ianto’s hands and pulled him closer.  ** _I’m standing here with you why won’t you move?_**

Ianto looked questioningly at Jack but allowed himself to be pulled into and embrace. He was surprised at his own reaction.  _He’d never felt like this for a man, but he daren’t do anything, he wasn’t sure how Jack felt. He’d noticed something during the Lisa incident but thought it was his imagination. Now, today he’d let slip that he’d missed Jack, then that kiss and his own response to it. Yes, he wanted more but Jack was his boss, how do you tell someone like Jack that you want them? Now it looked as though he didn’t have to say anything_. Ianto allowed himself to be pulled deeper into the embrace. He put his arms around Jack.

“If you don’t want me to kiss you Ianto, then say so.”

“No Jack, I want it more than you can imagine.”

Jack gently at first kissed the gorgeous Welshman infront of him. Then as Ianto began kissing him back their passions rose and the kisses became hot and frantic.

Finally pulling apart for much needed air they looked into each others eyes and smiled.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that Ianto.”

“I missed you, you know…..Abadon?”

“Yeah, it was harder than I’d expected, but I’m here now. We’ll take things as slow as you want. I haven’t said anything before, I didn’t want to frighten you away, plus I didn’t know how you felt.”

“I wasn’t sure of my own feelings till you weren’t here. I’d rather none of the others knew just yet, I’m still trying to get my head around these feelings I have for you.”

Jack smiled and pulled him in closer for another knee melting kiss. Pulling apart once more Jack continued to hold on to him and the only thought going through his mind was **_you’ll be next to me, it’s all you need. And I’ll take you there._**

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was the result of a conversation I had with zazajb about meanings behind songs. Thank you D for the inspiration to have a go at this.
> 
> Listening to Kylie Minogues' "All the Lovers" set me thinking about how Jack and Ianto opened up to one another. Hope this worked.


End file.
